Brought Together
by BlackMetalRoses
Summary: RoyxEd fluff. Once again, its based on the fanfic 'Trapped and Mistaken', and 'Missing You'. Rated 'T' for slight language. Kat's dead, and with that two alchemists are brought together. Who knew?


"Hey."

No response.

"How are you?"

Silence.

"I'm doing okay... Mustang is still as useless as anything. You know, I'm glad you explained my feelings... kind of. I think I've accepted and found myself. I owe you a lot, you know?"

Nothing.

I sighed, and ran my fingers through my blond hair. For once, it was down, and not in a braid. She had said it looked really nice like that, and I should let it down once in a while. So when I visited, I wore it down. I was also dressed in a suit for once, even though she said she loved my usual outfit and one Halloween wanted to borrow it and wear it. Golden eyes sparkled as I looked at the headstone. I plopped to the ground, and leaned against the inscribed rock, but off to the side a bit as to not 'sit' on her. I looked down at the single rose held in my cold, ungloved, metallic hand.

She told me not to worry about my Automail. She told me it was who I was, and I would always be that person, with or without my automail. But, it was me, in the way that if it was taken away - then I wouldn't live up to my name - FullMetal. I guess she was right. But damn her for making so much sense.

I looked once more at the headstone. Kat had died helping Al, Dwight, and me. I'd never forget her how much I tried. But I didn't want to... She was a part of me as much as I was a part of her. My friend, Kat.

I sighed and looked at the deep, red rose in my hand. So dark, it was almost black. One of her favorite colors. I smiled slightly, and set it on top of her grave, then closed my eyes. I hoped she was having a good time, where ever she was...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

20 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I felt someone nudge me awake, and I cracked my eyes open. Well, standing over me was Colonel Useless. Great, he had to disturb me during the best sleep I've gotten in a long time since... since the day Kat died. This sucked so bad. I just grumbled and glared at him.

"Whadda you want, Colonel Useless?"

"You were asleep, Edward," Roy said in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"No, really? I never knew that." Sarcasm filled my voice.

"Now now, FullMetal, you have hurt my feelings. But how long have you been here?"

"Since about... a half hour ago."

"Ah. Well... I came here to talk to her, but I guess that's not part of my plan now."

"What have you got to hide? Shit, I'm the one with things to hide..."

"What's that, Ed?" The dark haired man raised a brow and held out a hand to help me up. I took his hand and sighed, glancing back at the headstone.

"Sometimes I still cry at night because I feel so selfish..." I mumbled, wondering if he heard me.

"I still cry too."

A long silence followed that as we looked at each other. God, this was awkward and heavenly at the same time. Basking in his presence, I sighed. I know I should tell him, but what is there to say? 'Roy, you're the first guy I've ever liked but besides you I've never been attracted to any other man.' What the hell kind of opener is that? He'd probably make fun of me again. Then I heard it - the wind chime. We stuck a wind chime by Kat's grave because, before all this happened, she told us this: "If I head on over to the other side, I think I'll end up contacting you people through a wind chime. Don't ask me how I know, I just do." And sure enough, she was right. Any time anyone went and talked to her - asked her a question, it seemed that some of the time, when there was no wind, the chime would go off. And it just had. I knew what she was saying: "Go on, shortie. Tell him before in the next life I shove my foot up where the sun don't shine."

I smiled lightly, thinking about what she was probably saying. Kat was the only person to call me 'Shortie' and get away with it. Ironically it was because she was shorter than I was. So I didn't mind. I called her 'Chibi'. Again, the wind chime sounded and I sighed, knowing I had to do it.

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"I've got to tell you something."

"What is it, Ed?"  
"Roy... I like you."

Dead silence. I felt my cheeks heat up and my body stiffen. I wanted to run and crawl under a rock somewhere now that I had done it. I felt his finger under my chin and I looked up at him. Smiling, not smirking, he began his sentence.

"I always knew."

"How?"

"Because even though all the things I've put you through, and all the names you've called me, I could always tell you were joking."

"...Really?"

"Yup."

"So you're not freaked out about this?"

"Nope."

"Cool. So, ah, you gonna gimmie a kiss?" I was kidding but the glint in Roy's eyes made me go 'Uh-oh'. And sure enough, the pyro-maniac leaned down and kissed me. God, it was so good... I couldn't help be eagerly return it and wrap my arms around his waist. And the soft tinkling of the wind chime made me smile lightly.


End file.
